My Heart Belongs To You
by garnetmacmillan
Summary: New Hogwart's year. New Beginnings. New relationships. Love around. Draco and Hermione become the best of friends as they are the Head Boy and Girl. But will, they ever share their feelings? DMHG
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapter 1 : I'm strong, I can do this and I'm not going to give up

Disclaimer : **I do not own anything (I wish I did!). Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

As the six best friends, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, walked through the the hallway of the train, they talked amongst themselves about their lovely, funny experiences during their holidays. They soon found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable. Hermione Granger was sitting, with her hands intertwined with Ron Weasley, proudly, showing her 'Head Girl' badge.

They were requested to return to Hogwarts to finish their education and sit for their N.E.W.T's. While everyone was in a deep conversation about Quidditch, Hermione leaned back and wondered who the new Head Boy was. It could be Harry as he was the hero of the War, or maybe...no, not Draco Malfoy. Although he came second in class, he _shouldn't _be a Head Boy, after his actions, during the War.

Her mind had been elsewhere, until Ron pressed a sloppy kiss onto her lips. She can't say she loved him because...they didn't have a spark. She tried to love Ron but she only loved him as a brother, a best friend not a lover or a soulmate. She had been meaning to break up with him but she just couldn't bring herself to it. 'Arghh,' she thought, 'how worse can this get?'

She wished her romance could be like Harry's and Ginny's or an odd one like Neville's and Luna's. Her mind whirled through these things. She needed some air. She excused herself from crest-fallen face Ron and went out to breathe in and take in the scenery. She closed her eyes and walked around, breathing in deeply.

She had not been paying attention to the pair of feet marching up the hallway and accidentally bumped into him. She opened her eyes, cheeks turning red, finding herself facing, ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. They were both on the floor, staring at each other's eyes, brown against silver, taking in all the emotions running through their faces.

Breaking the silence, Malfoy cleared his throat and said, " McGonagall's looking for you. It seems that you are the new Head Girl?" He raised his brow. "Typical," he continued, "always knew you were the Brightest Witch of Our Age."

"Uh-huh. You might not happen to know who is the head boy?" she managed to choke out.

"Of course, that would be me!" he replied, enthusiastically.

"What? But - but - but, how!?" she spluttered.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I have been second to you in class. Êtes-vous ce stupide? I thought you're supposed to be smart? Anyway, of course I am Head Boy."

"Did you curse McGonagall, or something?"

"Before I even answer that question, we better get up, we're blocking the way," said Malfoy pointedly.

"Right."

Malfoy got up and offered a hand to Hermione. She accepted. She was quite shock on how Malfoy hadn't called her a Mudblood at all. That was peculiar...

Malfoy lead her to a compartment which was occupied by Professor McGonagall, new Headmistress. She had chosen Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger thinking, they can settle their differences and show great examples to students.

"Now, first off, I would like to congratulate the both of you for being chosen to be Head Boy and Girl," she started, "yes, and I know you both would at least have a truce, to show that you two _will _be civilized with one another. I expect your behaviour to be exceptional and not childish or unreasonable."

The two of them nodded, taking in everything.

"Well, this is not why I wanted to call you here. I would also like to inform you, that you would be sharing a dormitory. Now, you both will have your own bedrooms, a small pantry, a shared bathroom and of course a common room. You will have access to all common rooms, passwords will be given when we reach Hogwarts. You will be holding regular Prefects' meetings, here is the list. And we would be having a ball two days before Christmas. You will need not arrange it but you have the honours of handing out awards to students, who have done well, and helped in the War."

Malfoy winced at this. He knew that his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, had used the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. He had to do something but he didn't. He just stood there like an idiot, saying nothing, listening to her screams. He was terrified.

"That is all for now, you may return to your compartments, please meet me after all the students are in their dormitories, I do hope you have a nice journey."

The two Heads left the compartment and went for separate ways. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"McGonagall's write. We should be having a truce. But I'd rather be friends. What you say?"

"Of course, _Draco_," emphasizing his name.

"Au révoir, mon amie, Hermione," he said in a singsong way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left. She was really giddy and surprised that Malfoy was willing to befriend her. His eyes. They were something strange. Like there wasn't an end to it. There's no answer. You just have to keep boring into them to find it. It was a maze.

She was wrapped in her thoughts until she came a stop outside her compartment. She took in a deep breath and walked in.

"So, who's the new Head Boy?" asked Ginny.

"You'll never guess."

"Um, Seamus...?"

"Malfoy."

"WHAT!?" all of them shouted except for Luna, who looked calm about it.

"Well, he is the second best in our year _and _he's changed. We've decided to become friends and forget the past. Oh, and we're sharing a dormitory. Ron, don't give me that look. You should have done better in your academics, if you had wanted to be Head Boy you know," Hermione continued, "anyway, he seems civil enough. Hopefully you guys understand..."

"Well, Hermione. We trust whatever you say, because, you _are _quite reliable and knowing that you and Malfoy are...friends, I guess we can accept," said Harry, on behalf of them.

"Why. Is. That. Bastard. Head. Boy?" Ron spat. "I mean I should have been in _that _position or Harry or even bloody Seamus! But not that bastard! He was an ex-Death Eater for goodness' sake! Look at what he did to you in the past!"

"Ronald Weasley, as an elder brother of mine, I rather you show an example, that you can handle this with ease and that you would treat him as an equal. We trust Hermione and she trusts us. Is it that _hard to do_? She's done so much for us. She erased her parents' memories to protect them and help you and Harry out! She spent all night researching for ways to kill horcruxes and you just sit there with your stomach getting bigger by the minute!" Ginny was so fierce she had turned as red as her hair.

It was an awkward silence until Neville broke it.

"We're near Hogwarts," he stated, "I'm going to change."

This was going to be a year.

As Draco reached his compartment, he thought about how beautiful Granger was. 'She had the most flawless and smoothest skin. Unlike Pansy. Her lips were full and luscious. Unlike Pansy. She had such beautiful, long cascading hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through. Unlike Pansy. Her body was so shapely. It was the body of an hour glass. Unlike Pansy,' he compared the differences between them in his mind, nearly bumping into a first-year.

He soon reached his compartment, greeted by a sloppy and disgusting kiss. Blaise, his best friend, however, snickered at the sight and rolled his eyes. "So, Draco, who's the new Head Girl?"

"Granger."

"That Mudblood? What in the world happened to that McGonagall's mind?" Pansy spat.

"SHUT UP, PARKINSON! Do not, and **_I mean do not call Granger a Mudblood. _**You bitch," he shouted.

"But, Drakie-poo!" she whined, "She has dirty blood, that has been tainted by muud and dirt and it's disgusting!"

"Pansy, stop calling me that. And you know something? Your face is like a pug's, you act as if you are the queen of everything, you bring everyone's self-confidence down. You're a _damn insecure person. _One more thing, we were **never **a couple," he snapped.

Pansy stomped her foot and punched Draco's nose. She left a bloody-nosed Draco and an amused Blaise behind. Blaise cleared his throat, "Well, that, um, went well. Oh look, we're near Hogwarts. I'm going to change, so get out because I do not want you to turn gay when you look at my stunning abs."

"Shut up, Zabini," and with that he left.

He was on his way to the bathroom to change, when he heard a sob. He looked into thee compartment, finding a crying Hermione Granger. Her eyes were red and puffy, her robes were a bit wet from her tears, her hair messy from probably stress. She was in a terrible state.

"Hermione." Draco ventured softly.

She looked up. Her eyes went wide. She quickly stood up.

"Oh, Draco. It's you. I'm fine, whatever you're thinking."

He didn't look convinced.

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong?"

He wrapped an arm around her, waiting for her part of story.

"Ron shouted at me. Telling me you shouldn't be Head Boy, saying you'd try to lead me to astray, especially, since, we're sharing a dorm. He told me, if I didn't watch it, you might lead me to becoming a prostitute like Pansy. I think he was overreacting but I was still upset by his words. He's never done this to me in my life. He never said anything that vulgar," she sobbed.

"Hermione, you are an amazing woman. Don't listen to Weasley. He's just jealous thinking you might fall for my charming looks," he joked.

"Yeah, but you'll always be a ferret to me," she gave a watery smile.

"And, forget what he said about being a prostitute. Just think about things you've achieved. Now, would a prostitute achieve that? No. Only you. You're a heroine, Brightest Witch of Our Age, Head Girl and not to mention, you look beautiful. Never mind what people say. Just say this to yourself. I'm strong, I can do this and I'm not going to give up. That's what I do, when I'm upset," Draco comforted.

"Wow, Draco. I never knew you were one for words. I-I-I'm really glad you came. You made me feel better. Thanks, Draco," she said gratefully, as she gave him a hug. She also did something Draco never expected. She kissed him on the cheek. He felt a tingly sensation inside.

"Well, your ferret friend will always be here with you, no matter what," he smiled.

'This is going to be a good year,' they both thought.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Here With You, Always

Chapter 2 : I'm Here With You, Always

Disclaimer : **I do not own anything (I wish I did!). Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. Before we begin our feast, I would like to make a few announcements. Congratulations to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for being this year's Head Boy and Girl." Cheers erupted from the Hall. "Anyway, we will be having a ball two days before Christmas. Everyone is welcome to join. Lastly, I would like to say thank you to our people who have fought in the War. You're help was very much wonderful. Thank you." And with that, Professor McGonagall ended her speech.

The Head Boy and Girl sat at the table designated to them only. Hermione was surprisingly, enjoying herself. Both of them were joking and talking. Neither of them expected to act like that. They're conscience told them it was wrong but they pushed their thoughts away and continued chattering, oblivious to the stares.

*At the Gryffindor Table*

"Why, that git! He's practically seducing her! Look at that, she's laughing as if he was such a funny guy. I wonder what the joke's about? Goddamit! Get the hell out of her mind Malfoy..." Ron said with jealousy. His four other best friends were eating their food, blocking out Ron's ranting.

"I mean, look at them, they're much too close now!" he whined.

"Oh God, Merlin! Shut **_up, _**Ron! Hermione's just getting to know him! She said that she was just friends with him. So, what if they're close? You don't mind her being close to Neville or Harry. You're just jealous! How dare you Ronald Weasley! Thinking our Hermione is having a relationship with Malfoy. You are the most unreasonable, freaking prat, **_ever_**!" Ginny shouted.

"Well, you know what, Ginny? You should just take a closer look at them! Hermione looks as if she's asking for it. I don't care whether she's my girlfriend or not but I think she's easy. She's just finding her way up to Malfoy, maybe, wanting him to do _it_ to her!"

By now, the whole Hall was looking at them. The teachers had gone to their chambers, so they just missed the outbursts. Hermione and Draco looked really shocked and Hermione started crying. Draco and Blaise (who appeared out of nowhere), led her out the Hall, but were blocked by the one and only, Ronald Weasley.

"Where are _you _going, Hermione?" he demanded.

"Shut up Weasel-bee! Look at what your words have done to her. I thought she was _your _girlfriend. You should just put your head in the toilet! Now, **_move over_**. I can take points from Gryffindor, first day or not." he said, darkly.

"It's - okay, Draco. Leave - him. He'll - just - sort - this out himself. Let's - go. I've - had enough - for today." Hermione said, between sobs.

Ron looked flabbergasted and moved away with his feet guiding him. He hadn't realized what he had said. He felt really guilty saying that but he just couldn't help it. He watched as Blaise and Draco put an arm around her and said comforting words.

*At the Head's Common Room*

"Bye Blaise," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"Night, guys, feel better tomorrow, Hermione, it's our first day of school and I know you wouldn't miss it. Oh, and our classes are together."

Before Hermione and Draco can blink, Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Good Evening, professor," they chorused.

"Good Evening, now, as promised, here are the passwords to all the other common rooms, here are the locations, Miss Granger, are you crying?"

"No, no, professor. Just, um, some hay fever."

"I see, now your timetables, your classes are together. I do hope you're finding your new dormitory fine. Now, have a goodnight."

"Thank you, professor."

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "I'm going to explore our rooms, you want to see?"

"Sure."

The Common Room was decorated with the colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a large bookcase with an array of books. Even Muggle books! Hermione was, of course, ecstatic. Since the war, the Wizarding World has been having connections with the Muggle World. The Muggles knew about the wizards and were game to treat them as an equal. Everything was _nearly _perfect.

They had a small pantry, as McGonagall said, with an oven and a fridge (Draco questioned about it). They found a staircase to their bedrooms. The stairs led to a hallway, Hermione's room on the left and Draco's on the right. Hermione's room was designed to be a Muggle room, with a computer _and _a television! There was a small note saying,

"Dear Miss Granger,

These are your Muggle appliances (a laptop and a television) from your parents. We have designed it to look like a Muggle room as you seem to enjoy everything Muggle-ish. Think of this as a 'thank you gift' for helping us in the War.

Have fun,

Professor McGongall.

"Wow! I have my own Muggle appliances. Oooohhhh, this is great!" Hermione beamed.

"What is a telly-vee jen?"

"Television. It's a Muggle technology for us to see films or shows. They're shown in this metallic box and this is a remote control that controls the television. There are different channels that show different shows, to change the channels just use the direction of the control. Understand?"

"I think so, what about this thing?" said Draco, pointing to the laptop.

"I'll explain another day, let's see the bathroom!"

The bathroom was a large room with a huge tub, a toilet, a sink, cabinets with potions that heal you, assortments of soaps and many more. They found two separate doors. Both of them opened it, and were lead to a walk-in closet. It had their clothes and lots of extras, like, new dress robes, new Muggle clothing, accessories, shoes and jewellery!

"Are they spoiling us? Because, I don't mind, any of this!" Hermione said, excitedly.

"I think they robbed Gringotts for this," said Draco jokingly.

They saw Draco's room, which was a normal bedroom with many Wizard things like, a Potions set, his broomstick, pictures of him and his now, late father. Draco's eyes started to feel moist, when he saw a picture of him and his father flying on their broomsticks, when he was ten. His father was given a death sentence for being a Death Eater and killing numerous Muggles and wizards. But, even a person like, Harry Potter couldn't help him from being executed. Lucius Malfoy was ordered to murders, in order for Draco and his mother to stay alive.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

"My father didn't want to kill them. Voldemort made him! He made him kill them. I appreciate that Potter helped prove that he only did it under the orders of Voldemort, but even that didn't save him!" Draco shouted.

Hermione started to get scared and started backing away to the door. Draco advanced every minute, proving his point, grabbing her arm really tightly, that could have actually made it bleed (and it did). When Hermione got to the door, Draco pinned her to the wall and started breathing deeply. She could feel his hot breath on her. He was fuming. When their eyes met, Draco's expression softened, he let go of her arm and said,

"I'm sorry, I was just emotional, that's all. If I hurt you in any way, I'm really sorry."

Hermione took her arm and looked at the blood coming out. Her eyes widened and she started trembling. She slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. Draco saw waht he had done. He sat down across her and took her arm. He muttered, "_Prohibere cruenti._" He lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, really I am. Look at me. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just overwhelmed. I didn't mean anything. I'm really sorry."

For the third time that day, she sobbed into his chest. She couldn't stand seeing her new friend, crying. They stayed in a huddled position for a few more minutes. Draco stood up and offered his hand. He led her to her bedroom. He took her robes, shoes and sweater off. They started at each other's eyes. Draco's eyes were silver orbs, Hermione's were chocolate brown. Hermione held out her hand. Draco joined his with hers. She pulled a shocked Draco down and cuddled into him.

Draco loved this feeling. It was one of the best moments ever. He was falling for Hermione Granger and Hermione Granger was falling for Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Quick Relationships Around

Chapter 3: Quick Relationships Around

Disclaimer : **I do not own anything (I wish I did!). Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

A large pair of arms were across her stomach. She looked at his calm expression and his tousled blond hair. She was remembering his eyes. They were so silver, like Harry's patronus. She knew that she liked him. She knew that she can't stay with Ron. She knew that she _loved _Draco. She knew that she does not need Ron. She was going to break up with Ron.

"Draco..." she shook him.

"Draco!" she shook him harder.

"DRACO MALFOY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" she shouted.

"Hmmmm? Wuzzgoinon?" he said sleepily.

"Draco, I need to break up with Ron," Hermione confessed, "We can't have a proper relationship, I don't love him like _that._ I only love him as a brother and only that. I've got my eyes on someone else."

"And who is that?"

"You might not want to know..."

"Come on, I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" said Draco exasperatedly.

"...you."

Draco looked astonished for a moment, many emotions went through his face. Then, he took her face and kissed it and finally, reached her lips. The kiss tickled their spines, sent electricity through their bodies, full of passion, lust and love. After what it seemed like years, they broke apart smiling like idiots. They embraced each other, silence taking over their lips, saying so many things.

Until Hermione...

"Oh dear God! What time is it?"

"Oh, it's eight o'clock, killjoy."

"Draco! Breakfast is _almost finished_! Lessons start in 15 minutes!" Hermione said frantically.

She casted a Cleaning Spell and a Smoothing Spell for her clothes. She tamed her cascading curls into a neat ponytail. As she grabbed her bursting satchel, Draco watched her in amusement on the bed, thinking how she can get ready in less than a minute. He got off her bed, strode to her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Relax, Granger, you have 14 minutes left, plenty of time. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready," he said, trying to hide his amusement in his voice.

"You better, I'll be waiting in the Common Room."

When Draco descended from the stairs, he saw Hermione fretting at how late they were, what people were going to think, there goes her reputation.

"Relax, Granger, I'm ready! Let's go to the Great Hall, show ourselves, before people get ideas," he said, winking.

"Okay, should we hold hands or your arm around me or you know kiss in front of them?"

"Third option sounds quite fun!"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Please!" he begged, pulling a cute face for Hermione.

"Fine, fine." She raised her arms in surrender.

As they reached the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath and counted to three. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, making Hermione shiver. They entered the Great Hall, all eyes falling on them. Draco spun Hermione around and kissed her, square on the lips. Many started clapping, some were in shock but did not comment, Hermione's four best friends were happy yet scared of Ron's reaction towards her, and, of course Ronald Weasley was fuming, turning redder every second.

"Hermione Granger! What is that bloody ferret doing to YOU!? Are you still the same? Did he put a love potion in your drink last night? Oh 'Mione! I'll save you," shouted the red headed. With that he grabbed her face and kissed her. When he let go of squirming Hermione, she slapped him.

"Oi, Weasley! That's no way to treat my _girlfriend_!"

"Your girlfriend? She's mine you bloody ferret!"

"Well, maybe, if you treated her nicely, she wouldn't have cried in the train because of _you_!"

"I never treat Hermione like that!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" yelled Hermione.

All eyes were on her now.

"Ronald Weasley," started Hermione, "we have ten minutes until class and I want to make this as quick as possible. We are officially breaking up. Ah, ah! Let me finish. You have treated me kindly and well until yesterday and I've looked over things and thought that I'm not in _love _with you. I don't care what you bloody well say. Me and Draco, we have something. And he helped me find it. Love. I can't love you _that _way but we can still be friends. That is, if you accept the facts and **_move on_**."

"Bloody hell...this can't be happening. Well if you feel that way then, I think you're a slut and just want to go easy and get all the guys you want. I don't regret what I say. I'm glad I'm a free man now. At least I don't have other relationships, when I'm in one." With that, Ron thundered out.

Hermione was crying and punching Draco's chest lightly, muttering, "This isn't fair, this isn't fair." Draco cradled her and sat down with her at the Heads' table. When, other people were finish staring, they made the most of their breakfast to gossip about what had happened.

While this happened, Pansy walked over to the Heads' table.

"Draco, I'm fine with you being with Hermione, I've thought over about what I had said yesterday and hope we can still be friends and that me and Hermione have a fresh start and forget about the past," said Pansy.

"Aw, thanks Pans, we'll still be friends. At least you understand and I'm sure Blaise will too."

"Of course, I have. I'm totally in for it. I'll support you guys no matter what," entered Blaise.

For the first time, Hermione spoke, "Thanks guys, at least you support us, and Pansy, I hope we can really be friends."

"Hey! We're in too, you know! Let's put the war behind us and start fresh. We'll all be friends and we'll support you 'Mione. But I must say, Malfoy, if you so much as hurt Hermione in any way, you'll be seeing your grave, almost immediately," chirped Harry, while others nodded in agreement.

"Fine Potter & Co. It's a deal. Now we better get a move on, our first class is...Potions. Yes!"

"Well, I have Care of Magical Creatures," said Luna, "so I'll see you during lunch. Bye."

The five waved goodbye and walked out.

As the quintet left the Hall, a red-headed boy was watching them, thinking that he should take the blond's place.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Now, welcome to "8th year Potions" class," greeted Professor Slughorn, "this year, we'll be making advanced Potions, that would guarantee you to pass your N.E.W.T's. Get a partner. Yes, yes anyone. And start making Potions. Your potion today would be, Polyjuice Potion. But just don't pull out anyone's hair. I expect it to be a murky brown!"

Hermione and Harry shared a look, remembering their second year. How funny. Hermione paired up with Draco, who was looking smug, when Ron was looking at them enviously.

"Seems like we have a shadow, Granger, or a spy, like James Bond."

"How do you know James Bond, Draco? Isn't he a fictional muggle character? I thought..."

"Well, um, during summer, I was walking through Muggle London and came across a HUGE poster of James Bond, so, I went to watch it out of curiosity. Actually, I really did enjoy it."

"Wow, I never knew. Oh, could you pass that mortar and some Knotgrass?"

"Well, I'm full of surprises! Here, 5 Knotgrasses and the mortar."

The conversation was fun and fulfilling. They learnt so much about each other and they even sang several Muggle songs together. One that they both enjoy was, Someone Like You by Adele. The whole class seemed amazed and soon, both Gryffindors and Slytherins made hearty conversations of all sorts. Except for one sulking Ron, who was watching Harry and Ginny talk to Blaise and Pansy.

At the end of the day, Gryffindors were practically Slytherin's best friends. Professor McGonagall watched in amusement and pride as her students were sitting at each other's tables during dinner and seeing how they became good friends in just a day. All thanks to the Heads, everything was falling into a story. When enemies always fight but now it's just peace and harmony.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

*Heads Common Room, 5.30pm*

"Hermione, I have to show you something, please put the book down!" begged Draco.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

"Great!"

As the couple went out, they were being followed by a, um, stupid boy who just can't move on from a breakup. Draco pulled Hermione to a hill near the Black Lake. He pointed to Hermione the beautiful sunset made out from the different colours.

"It's beautiful," whispered Hermione.

"I'm the King of the World!" shouted Draco.

"Draco," Hermione laughed, "this is so romantic. It reminds me of the movie, "_Titanic"_."

"Titanic? I've actually watched that. Now come on, I want to show something else."

"What?"

"Come here...Spread your arms...Hold my hands..."

Hermione gasped. Just like what Jack told Rose. She felt the breeze sweep past her. She closed her eyes, breathing, taking it all in. She didn't make a mistake falling in love with Draco. Ron would never do this. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. This was a breathtaking moment they never wanted to forget.

"Ssshh, guys! I told you this wasn't the time to disturb them. Look, they're having some romantic time together," hissed Ginny.

"Um, Ginny, I think we've already disturbed them," said Harry.

"Will you stop talking before I hex your butt off! Pansy, Blaise! Stop gossiping already!" whisper-shouted Ginny.

"Um, Ginny, why are you here?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"Oh! 'Mione, funny thing, um, we were just looking for you then we saw you here and then we wanted to say 'hi' and, uh, um... Guys! Back me up already!" said Ginny, as if trying to keep a secret.

"It's okay 'Mione, we were spying on you two, and then we saw you and Malfoy, uh-um, doing a, um, PDA!" said Harry nervously.

"Guys, seriously, we want some time, you know, alone. I was going to say something but you spoiled it, so goooo," shooed Draco.

"Oh, um, alright! Uh, we'll see you around. Bye!" said Harry and Ginny.

Hermione and Draco watched the quartet run away from them and stopping at a place, enough for them to see what was going on.

"You know, I think they're going to become the new Rita Skeeter for the Daily Prophet, don't you think?" said Hermione, clearly amused.

"Now where were we?" said Draco huskily, spreading her arms and caressing her cheek, before pulling her into a heated kiss. Hermione moaned, when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck reaching her collarbone, licking and nibbling it. He spun her around, and took her in his arms.

'I love you' was what Draco wanted to say.

"I love you, Hermione. I know we've been together for less than 24 hours but I don't know. I just feel like, I've known you forever. I really want you. No other girl in this school, world, universe. Just you," confessed Draco.

Hermione beamed, "I love you too, Draco. You are better than Ronald. You are the only one I love, I love you so much, Draco!"

They were about to kiss, when suddenly, they heard clapping. It turned out to be the quartet, _again_ and Ginny and Pansy were brought to tears.

"That was so romantic! I love it! Thank God, I wrote it all down. I know! I'll write a book about Draco and Hermione. And call it Dramione **(A/N: Yes, the book will be called Dramione. According to Ginny.)**. Pansy, what do you think?" said Ginny excitedly.

"Yes, yes, yes! C'mon let's go and get some parchment!" agreed Pansy.

So, the two ran back to the castle, chattering, excitedly about their new 'book'. Harry and Blaise were laughing until their sides hurt and ran after the two to stop them.

"Wow, some weird friends we got," said Draco.

"I agree, they haven't been _this excited_ when Harry liked Ginny."

"Yeah, and they weren't excited about us either," said a voice from somewhere.

"Who's there?" Draco called.

"Who else? Me, you two-sided ferret face."

"Ronald, please go _away_, you always spoil things! Everything! Even when we're together! Well, I'm putting my foot down. You..you **bastard**. You bloody _bastard_**_. _**You never gave me the attention, you never told me you loved me back, you never do anything for me! I have to slave around for you, get your clothes, tidy your room, do your damn, bloody, effing _homework _even! I'm sick and tired of your goddamn tantrums and just suck it up. Why don't you just stick your head in the toilet. You can't get everything! You can't have a girlfriend who does all your chores! That's insane. I feel sorry for your future girlfriend. Oops! You won't have one, because of your bloody behaviour!"

Draco was prouder than ever to see his girlfriend, 'put her foot down'. Especially when Weasley turned redder than ever.

"'Mione, I'm sorry for what I did. I just want to be back to normal. You, me, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Come on! We'll be together. We can leave this stupid ferret here and I wanted to ask you something," said Ron.

Ron got down on his knee and said, "Will you marry me?" producing a ring. Hermione turned redder each second. Ron looked really hopeful and Draco was ready with his wand.

"Ronald Weasley, you little, evil, loathsome, effing bastard! You have the nerve to ask me back and now you want me to _marry you_? You must be insane. You know what?NO, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU! Now, get your bloody butt, out of here before I hex your balls off!" yelled Hermione.

Ron stood up and _slapped Hermione_. This time, Malfoy didn't hold back and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"You good for nothing, son of a bitch. At least during my years, when we were _enemies_, I never laid a finger on her. But you, you're her friend, she dealt with you and what does she get? A slap. That's it. 50 points from Gryffindor. And this will be reported to McGonagall."

"Draco?" called Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, leave this guy to solve his own problems."

Draco enveloped Hermione in his arms and walked back to Hogwarts. Hermione was sniveling into his chest. Draco calmed her and they made their way to McGongall's office.

"Might I ask why you have taken off 50 points from Gryffindor?" demanded McGongall.

"Professor, Ronald Weasley _slapped_ Hermione, just because she broke up with him. This is not appropriate. Especially such violence to a girl!" Draco argued.

"Well, hold on a minute." She summoned Ron into her room.

"Mr. Weasley, why did you slap Hermione?"

"Because she's a bitch, who just turned down my proposal."

"Mr. Weasley! That is such a vulgar way to talk about someone, especially Hermione."

"Why? Oh, I see. She's the princess, Head Girl, boss, Brainbox. Now, I see."

"Mr. Weasley, five months detention and you shall apologize to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry that you two are a sad couple who are such babies."

With that, Ron stomped out of the room, muttering swears and curses under his breath.

"You two may go now. Please come back if there are anymore problems," dismissed McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," they said in unison.

They reached their dormitory, to find their friends in the Common Room. Everyone saw the pinkish hand shape on her face. All eyes swiveled to Draco.

"What? It wasn't me! It was your 'friend', Ronald Weasley. He slapped her, called her a slut and proposed to her. How is it that you guys are friends with him?"

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"That's it. That's the _last straw_. I'm going to have a word with a brother of mine," threatened Ginny.

"No, let's get back at him," suggested Hermione, "showing him what he's missing. Then, he would realize why I dumped him."

"And, I think I just had a light bulb..." Draco trailed, smiling evilly.

Suddenly, all of them shared the same thought and looked evil. They laughed.

**A/N: Sorry, the relationships a bit too fast and I had to make Ron mean, to keep the story interesting. Oh and before I forget, I hope you see that Review button! Press it! And tell your friends about this story! :D**

**A/N (2) : Also, Hermione's parents are alive.**


End file.
